random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Bunker the Movie (Transcript)
The Bunker Movie transcript is here,anyone can edit. Part 1:Movie theater (Man,Women & 2 Kids are driving in a car) Man:Okay kids do you want ice cream or movie? Both Kids:Ice Cream! (Man drives to ice cream store) Boy:Mom? Women:Yeah.. Boy:We want to see the Bunker movie! Girl:I hear its great,And I think Justin Beiber's gonna get his but kicked too. Man:No... (glass breaks and women throws man out car) Women:Lets go see the Bunker movie! Girl:And Eat popcorn! Boy:And not shower! (Women & Girl stare at Boy) Boy:What? (drives to movie theater) Guy:Sit back and relax,and enjoy the bunker movie.And free Nintendo 3DS'S for everyone!!! Everyone:Yay!!!! Part 2:The Bunker Movie Begins (takes place in Epic Face castle,Justin Beiber is using the hot dog inator to turn us into hotdogs so he can eat us) Justin Beiber:This will work,indeed it will (turns on hot dog inator) Mariophineas76:Not cool dude..not cool... Tornadospeed:(At Justin Beiber) He's Right Beiber,your not cool. Justin Beiber: *Gasp* I am too cool!! Kh2cool:No your not... Justin Beiber:Yes I am. ACF01:No your not... Justin Beiber:Yes I am. Mochlum:Yes you are. Justin Beiber:No I'm not! Mochlum:Hah >:D Justin Beiber:Grrrr....(brings out Hot Dog Inator Laser) Kh2cool:We are doomed guys... Justin Beiber:I hope you had your last drink over water... Mochum:I haven't! Justin Beiber: *Sigh* here you go (squirts fresh spring water into Mochlum's mouth) Mochlum:MMMM...Cold and Delicious... Justin Beiber:(shoots hotdog inator laser at the Bunker Gang) Mario:I always thought when this day would come,Peach and I would have been geasers..I never though it'd end like this. (laser charges at entire bunker gang) The Entire Bunker Gang:Aaaaaaaaaahh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (CCs and Cream:Why are we about to be turned into hotdogs you might ask...it started yesterday just as any other normal day) Part 3:Breakfast Mariophineas76:(gets up out of bed) Aaah..That was the best sleep I ever had in years... (Mariophineas76 smells something delicious) Mariophineas76:Something smells good..(follows Smell to kitchen) (walks into kitchen) Mariophineas76:Oh its just you Princes.. Princess Peach:I made everyone eggs,bacon,sausage,waffles,pancakes,ham,toast,breakfast cookies,oatmeal,every kind of cereal and more. Mariophineas76:Wow thats a lot of food... (everyone rushes down stairs) Greg Heffley:I smell Pancakes... Kh2cool:(At Princess Peach) Wow Princess,you made us a big buffet... Princess Peach:Everyone dig in! (everyone eats a lot of food) Faves3000:That was delicous Princess Peach:Did everyone like it? Pinkie Pie:You cooked my cupcakes to perfection.. :) Kh2cool:I don't think I've ever eaten that many bowls of coco puffs.... Pinkie Pie:Yeah,I saw you eat a lot of bowls,I lost count at 9.. Phineas:I've never eaten that many bowls of Korny's cereal. (MP76 bites into a donut) Mariophineas76:Hey I found a silver diamond inside my donut.Lets sell it and we can have $100 each. Complienscreator00:(eats cereal) Peach made my favorite cereal Science-Os. (hours pass and its 1:15 AM and the gang is watching P&F:AT2D) ACF01:The movies over,what was your faovirte part? Mariophineas76:All of it. Kh2cool:All of it. ACF01:Me too. CCs and Cream:(looks at watch) Guess its time for bed.. Mochlum:Okay..I need some sleep anyway. (everyone goes up stairs and puts on their pajamas) Part 4:The Machine (5 hours past and Phineas is still awake) Phineas:Ferb..? Ferb:(gets out of bed) Phineas:We had so many great adventures with the Bunker.. Ferb:(nods head yes) Phineas:But..we need something so Epic..that its to Epic for words. Ferb:(gives Phineas thumbs up) Phineas:Ferb I know what were gonna do..well this morning. (Phineas & Ferb gahtered Princess Bubble Gum and CompliensCreator00 to make the machine) Princess Bubblegum:Its almost finished.. Phineas:Were missing some peice.. Princess Bubblegum:What is it Phineas? Phineas:Hmm...(looks a blue prints) Roden Fur.. Princess Bubblegum:Science do that honnors please. (takes a peice of fur from science and puts it into the machine) Princess Bubble Gum:Finished! Part 5:The Machine (the next day) ACF01:(sleeping)...(gets out of bed) What was that? Pinkie Pie:That what? ACF01:The noice coming from Downstairs... Pinkie Pie:Lets check it out.. (goes to Prof.Write lab) ACF01:What's going on? Pinkie:Yeah... Phineas:Ladies and well..just ladies..(pulls down curtain) I present to you,the portal to Random Ville! Vector:I'm no ladie.. (Phineas,ACF01 & Pinkie Pie all stare at Vector) Phineas:Uh..Vector? How long have you been here..? Vector:I was stalking you.. Phineas: <.< Okay..We better tell the others. Mochlum:Wow cool machine.. ACF01:Can we go inside? Phineas:Sure lets all go. (the entire Bunker gang goes inside portal.) Justin Beiber:What's this (jumps inside portal too) 6:Random Ville Alternate Phineas:Cool.. Mochlum:This place is weirdly..awesome.. Gray Pea Shooter: Argh why do I keep losing my crits... Heavy: Cauae ur a noob. Gray Pea Shooter: ...true. (Stranger appears behind them) Stranger: helllllo. ACF: who are you? Stranger: YOUR MOM! *Dissapears* CC00: it is Weird and awesome, Mochlum..... Bill Mays: *Pops up* IT'S RANDOM 2!!!!!*Dissapears* Mochlum:.................................................what he said.......... Maxwell: Let's rock. And roll. All day long! Peppy Hare: Agreed... MarioPhineas: What should we do? Mochlum: hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm....... Pinkie: EVERYTHING Category:The bunker movie Category:The Bunker Category:TRANSCRIPT Category:Pages by kh2cool